


If Three Brings Luck, Then Six Must Make It Double

by DarkPoisonousLove



Series: Dance of Devotion [8]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: (kind of), (sort of), Alternate Universe, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Butt Slapping, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domme Griffin, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kissing, Kneeling, Licking, Marking, Praise, Praise Kink, Scratching, Sexual Content, Smut, Sub Valtor, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, striptease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: It’s Valtor’s thirty-sixth birthday but the first one that he is happy to celebrate now that he has Griffin and the meaning his feelings for her give the world. And she’s prepared for him a surprise that should get him all of the luck he’s never had gathered in the same day to make for an unforgettable experience for both of them.
Relationships: Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Series: Dance of Devotion [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800337
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashcanKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, TrashcanKitty! I know how excited you were about the Domme AU so I decided to set my gift fic in there instead of writing you angst on your happy day (but don't be fooled, there's angst as well).
> 
> I started this days ago but it got so out of control that I still haven't managed to finish it so I decided to split it into parts in order to have something to post somewhat on time. I just hope I won't have to split the remainder of this in two as well, though it might happen since there is A LOT going on here. But I'll let you figure that out for yourself. ;)
> 
> I hope you'll like it (even when the actual spice is not quite ready yet). Enjoy!

Griffin had taken the day off. He was still reeling from the knowledge when she pulled him into the bedroom even if they'd already been through an entire evening of her surprises. He'd spent his own birthday at work while she'd been at his apartment and cooking up a celebration like he'd never had before. Not that he'd really had anything fancy for any of his birthdays. Acknowledgement had been all he could've hoped for and the disappointment stung even worse when he didn't even get that so he'd abolished the date as anything special from his life. It'd been just him who'd cared he'd gotten to breathe at all and he'd become so accustomed to the thought that he hadn't even shared the date of his birth with his friends. But he was happy–ecstatic even–that he'd told her.

She'd met him with a kiss and his favorite meal, plumeria scented candles all around the dining room for atmosphere and relaxation, a whole garden she'd created with frosting on the cake she'd baked him, had wished him happy birthday and thanked him for allowing them both to have that celebration. She'd thanked him he was alive with her and he would've cried if he hadn't pulled her into a kiss that felt like he was trying to enter her being and stay there. Her soul was the most comforting place he knew and he let himself think of it as home, let himself believe she loved him enough to allow him that. He could have his doubts any other day of the year but wanted to be sure in himself, in them, on his birthday.

"Give me your phone," Griffin gasped out, half out of breath from their barely interrupted string of kisses, her chest rising and falling rapidly, but still with that tone he couldn't disobey. She was all business even when she could hardly breathe from pleasure and he was ready to fall to his knees for her as soon as she said the word, all previous concerns about how that looked in her eyes but a faraway memory when he knew she loved his readiness to serve himself on a platter to her. She loved to bite and mark her territory but she would never hurt him and he could just offer himself freely with no fear to withhold any pleasure from him.

He handed it to her silently, not quite sure if the fact that it was his birthday was making him ignorant when it came to the possibility of a punishment or if he was pushing in search of one, curious to see if she'd be less stern because of the date, a part of him hoping that she wouldn't be. He trusted her judgment completely–more than he trusted his own–and would take whatever she would give him. So far that had only been pleasure even when she'd been punishing him, his mind relishing the idea to trust another so thoroughly.

Griffin took it from him. "Sit on the bed," the command was short and firm now that her breathing was back under her control and so was he. He couldn't wait to see what she had planned for that evening. Whatever it was, it was bound to be special and more than memorable, in that he was sure. And he couldn't wait for her to put more good moments in his head like she was putting even more trust and happiness in his heart every time he let her touch it.

He did as told and listened to her heels click as she made her way through the room and opened the drawer of his nightstand. Of course, she'd hide a surprise there. She had more control over him and his apartment than he did and the place would keep her secrets from him when she wouldn't let him find them. It was such a powerful way to tell him he was all in her hands that he barely had the capacity left to wonder what she could've possibly hidden there. And to ask for his phone from him, too. Now those elements made for a puzzling mystery.

She didn't intend to keep him on edge that night, it seemed–or so she wanted to lead him to believe–as she made her way over to him, standing in front of him in all of her gorgeousness covered by her red wine dress with wide straps holding it to her shoulders when all he wanted was to peel it off. She didn't let him agonize over his inability to do so when she offered him the sight of her face and the temptation of finding out what would come next.

"Here's my gift," Griffin said as she held out her palm and he was almost too shocked to check what it was that she was holding. He'd thought the dinner was her gift, the memories she'd let him make and the happiness she'd gotten him to associate with his birthday. But there was more?

A dice. There was a dice in her hand. It was a pretty dark blue–almost black–dice with just a touch of transparency and silvery dots that sparkled like stars. It looked like she'd rolled it over the night sky to capture its essence in the small cube so she must have had it custom made, and now he was definitely ecstatic that he'd gotten over his blockage and had told her about his birthday long enough in advance to let her prepare for it. Even if he still had no idea what exactly she had in mind.

Griffin brought her hand up and let her lips touch the dice while she held his gaze as if to make the blue of his eyes jealous that it was something else that she was giving her affection to and not them. "For luck," she said simply as she extended her arm back to him, prompting him to take the small cube of blue that held his fate inside in some way.

"I don't need luck when I have you," Valtor said as he let his hand cover the entirety of her palm and touch as much of her skin as he could under the excuse he had. He'd never been quite the lucky type but he was ready to gamble whatever she wanted of him when she was the one making the rules. He knew they were designed with both their pleasure in mind and that was one of the most surreal things after the life he'd led but he couldn't find it in himself to be more cautious when it came to indulging himself even at the prospect of losing it. Griffin was with him, free to come and go as she pleased and she was in his apartment almost every day so he allowed himself to trust she knew what she wanted and that that was him.

"Good," Griffin said as she moved her hand to run through his hair tempting him to close his eyes but he was insistent on getting to watch her while it still wasn't absolutely impossible for him. "Let's see then if I can make you love every single one of those thirty-six years that brought you to me in thirty-six minutes," Griffin said, the words having the same effect as if her hand had shot a charge of electricity in his brain. "Or less," she added before giving a smirk, her lips curling gently when his were parted to help him find enough oxygen to restart his system. "Why don't you give it a try to get a sense of how this will go?" she let her finger stroke over his cheek.

"Warm up my technique, huh?" Valtor asked as he turned the dice between his fingers. She was planning something with that, too, but he didn't have nearly enough information to tell what that was just yet. "Where should I roll it?" He could do it on the floor but if the miniature thing ended up under the wardrobe, it would ruin their whole evening and she'd went to great lengths to make it perfect. So he needed her to guide him through it so that he wouldn't accidentally pull out the wrong thread and make it all unravel at their feet.

"On the bed," Griffin said, her voice firm as if he would try to protest but he let her have her fun. "Seems like the appropriate place to do these things, doesn't it?" Griffin asked when she knew damn well he couldn't answer because he didn't know what "these things" were. She certainly wasn't talking about the dice and he couldn't wait to find out what she had on her mind. He'd gladly let it on his as well.

He turned towards the ocean of mattress left empty and tossed the dice up in the air, making it twirl a few times before it fell on the duvet. He'd rolled a six. Definitely not what he'd expected but Griffin seemed pleased when he turned to look at her which only proved his point that she had something going on even if she insisted it was an empty turn she was giving him. She had a plan and he had to do his best to remain patient until he could uncover it. She'd reveal enough in due time to let him piece it together. She was just like a good mystery novel, only less deadly and much softer.

"Seems like luck might stick to you even if you're not trying to stick to it," Griffin said and her content probably should have had him more scared since she was quite the fan of messing with him and delaying his pleasure until he was so full of hers that he didn't even need it anymore before she let him come and had him coming back for more as soon as he could gather himself but, in all fairness, he loved it just as much as she did so there was no harm done even when she was being cruel, which she always more than made up for. "Time to lay down the rules of our little game," Griffin said. "And I'll need you to unlock this for me," she held his phone out to him.

"I'm all ears," Valtor said as he let his finger slide over the numbers of the code for his phone. He managed to focus enough on that to get it right the first time even with how intrigued he was to be brought up to speed since it was just her game for now but that was due to change.

"It's simple," Griffin said just to mess more with him because even her simplest ideas had him hard and ready in mere seconds when they were so undeniably sexy. She knew how to get under his skin and he could only wish for her to stay there longer since it was always oh so satisfying. "I'll have you roll the dice six times to see how many minutes you'll get to enjoy each of the six categories of actions I have lined up. The optimal is six minutes for each activity to give you-"

"Thirty-six minutes in total," Valtor finished for her. Or maybe he did it to allow his brain to get on board with the idea.

Frankly, he was being greedy and thirty-six minutes seemed a little insufficient even if she'd made him come in far less. But to be fair, he'd hoped for multiple orgasms, even if that would take them quite into the night and they had work the morning after. He still couldn't believe she'd managed to make him excited about his birthday and he wanted to prolong it a little more, savor the moment when he didn't know if he'd ever get something like it again. His next birthday was a whole year away and she could be long gone by the time it rolled around but he pushed the thought out to enjoy at least what he knew he'd get. Not that he had a clear picture of that yet.

"What are the categories?" he asked, grabbing on to the excitement she'd kindled inside him to burn away any future anxiety.

"Patience, Valtor," Griffin said, reminding him he wasn't using her proper title even if that hadn't been her aim. She was being more lenient today–or maybe she didn't want him to think of it as servitude on his birthday which he appreciated but following her orders could hardly be called a burden compared to everything else that was going on in his life–and he could do his best to be more contained than he usually was. "All in due time," she said, the promise dripping from her lips drawing him to her like a bee to honey. "Roll," she said simply as she motioned with her head to the dice still on the bed.

"So you're not going to tell me what I'm rolling for?" he asked as he reached blindly for the blue cube, his eyes trained on her. She was so irresistible when she was made of iron will and silky touches and he could spend eternity melting into her being. It was the safest he'd felt when he knew she wouldn't let the soft threads fall apart and drop him. Which made it such a shame when he had to tear his gaze away to find the damn dice that was just a bit farther than he'd been reaching.

"Give me a number and I'll tell you," Griffin said, her thumb hovering over the screen of his phone but her eyes on him to let him know he had her attention. All of it. Just like she had his, and not just because his fate was in her hands and on the shoulders of whatever luck he'd have.

"Okay." He focused on the dice and threw it in the air again. It had worked out for him the previous time–or at least so he thought since she'd looked happy with the result, though he was yet to figure out why–and he saw no need to change the way he was going about it. Not that it mattered much but now that he knew what was at stake, he felt a little more hopeful when it came to his luck. He was sure she'd take care of him no matter the result but he still felt anticipation knotting in his stomach even if it was full of the delicious meal she'd cooked him and the cake that had been absolutely divine, easily the best one he'd ever had and he'd gotten some experience with birthday cakes on all of his friends' birthdays. "Five," he announced when the dice dropped while the restlessness in him only crept further and reached his fingers making them fidget as he turned to look at Griffin.

"You'll get to enjoy my touch while I'm undressing you then," she said and the mirth in her voice went straight to his erection when he knew she was just as enthusiastic about this. Which didn't mean she'd rush through it so he held back on asking if they could get to that already.

At least it dawned on him what the phone was for as he watched her tap the screen. She was setting timers. Of course. How had he not figured out that she would be as pedantic as that. And doing it on his own phone, knowing he'd hate it when it interrupted their fun and would think about that every time it rang even if the sound was different. She knew how to play mind games and that wasn't new information by any means but it still blew him away every time with how good she was in her role.

"Again," Griffin said simply as she looked up from the phone, the calm expectation in her eyes pushing his buttons in the best way when he knew she was excited, too, but was keeping herself in check. In the name of him and the games they played. It was so sexy to know how far she was willing to go for him and that she was exercising control over herself as well as over him to see it all through. It was far more effort than anyone had bothered go through for him and he was living for it. If only he could find it in himself to tell her all of that. But it wasn't the time for those thoughts when the want in her eyes was dancing on his skin like little flames that had him warmed up but would never burn his skin, just lick at it until he couldn't stand the need and was begging for mercy.

He repeated all the actions the dice required of him to get a four this time and he really hoped that would be about something that didn't include her mouth or him being inside her. He would really like it to have the full time for everything she'd planned but that would take away from the mind fuck and after they'd started their arrangement, he'd learned that was far more important than anything they could do. She'd had him coming so hard he'd needed ten-fifteen minutes to truly gather himself after and the effects of the orgasm were still present at a later hour. He wouldn't sacrifice that for anything.

"I'd have time to throw in a song for proper striptease," Griffin said before she focused on his phone and setting another timer as if his reaction to her words was of no interest to her and he had to admit that was hot in its own way. Or maybe it was the knowledge that she'd hear from him since he could still speak that allowed her to move her gaze away from him like he could hardly get his eyes to leave her form even when he wanted to see what luck would have in store for him.

"I don't want music," Valtor allowed himself to express opinion since her words had sounded more suggestive rather than definitive and if he had any say on the matter, he'd be glad to use it. He wouldn't want anything distracting him from the sight she would be while she took her time–though, she wouldn't have too much of that–undressing for him. She was absolutely stunning and about all the stimulation his brain needed to stop functioning properly. And he wanted to savor how completely he melted into her without anything else to demand any of his attention away from the beauty that she was.

Griffin put a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to come to his eye level. "Luckily for you," she allowed herself a smirk at the choice of words, "I want what you want."

"Can I have the full thirty-six minutes?" he asked before he was even sure she was done talking. He did it more in order to get the answer he knew she'd give rather than in an attempt to change her mind. Just because it was his birthday didn't mean that he got to decide how things would go and he wanted her to remind him of that. He needed her to be firm and quiet down his mind so that it would go blank and leave him a white canvas for her to paint her wishes on. It would be the best birthday gift to be turned into her masterpiece of pleasure.

"No," Griffin said, the sound wave washing over him the most refreshing thing when it was in essence her dominance and the power he let her use as she saw fit when she did it far better than he would be able to. She was holding him steady and there was no way for him to feel anything else than absolute safety in her hands. And that was the best proof this birthday was different from all the rest. Better. It was easily the best he'd ever had.

She crashed her mouth on his and the force of the kiss didn't move him even an inch when she was keeping him in place and all the energy spilling from her went into making him feel loved. That was the word soaking into his soul as her lips moved against his to cover them with their softness and she was giving so generously he could do nothing else but moan and cup her face. He didn't allow himself to pull her closer, though, even if he wanted to. She was perfect in her judgment of how much to give him to make sure he was left sated after he'd been deprived for so long but to ensure he wouldn't drown if his need blinded him to the necessity to breathe and he tried to get too much affection flowing down his throat when it felt like it could never be enough and he'd trust her with his life. It felt like he already was.

Her tongue was in his mouth when he instantly let it in at her request and was moving against his, not slowly but sensually, keeping a rhythm that had his head spinning even when he still had oxygen to spare and had his fingers stroking at her cheeks to give his appreciation and let it sink inside her where it would, hopefully, reach her heart like her tenderness was reaching his. He could hold her close for the next year until it was time for his birthday again so that her devotion could make him feel reborn again with everything she'd given him but he didn't want to be greedy so he let go of her lips when she pulled away. Not of her face, though.

"That lipstick was supposed to go over your torso," Griffin said, a slight pant accompanying the hand that moved over his lips to wipe off the stains of red she'd left there and he only let her because he wanted to feel her touch. He would've gladly kept them otherwise. "I will be given enough time to leave a few marks," she said, her gaze skirting to his to tease it before it returned on her own fingers that were still moving over his lips.

"I am not quite sure there will be enough time for anything," Valtor said, allowing himself to press a small kiss against the tips of her fingers when his lips closed once again and he knew she enjoyed the idea when she didn't pull away, allowing him to do it again if he wanted. And he did. He wanted to feel every inch of her skin for she was the best present he could have hoped for. Which was why he was already mourning the three minutes he'd lost and he had a feeling there were more of those he'd have to part with. Not to mention that he had a total of twenty-four when he left the undressing out. Not that Griffin wouldn't make every second of those nine minutes count–he knew she would–but he'd hoped he'd get to enjoy himself and her, and what they had between them, longer now that it was his birthday. Though, knowing her she was thinking about him and trying to make sure they wouldn't carry on too late into the night to spare him the exhaustion in the morning. He was more than grateful for her thoughtfulness, but he could handle a little sleep deprivation if he had the memories of her body and her care wrapped around his mind as a protective blanket to keep it away.

"You don't think I can make you forget your name in twenty-four minutes?" Griffin asked, her gaze on his now and there was intensity gathering in her irises just like it was doing in her muscles as she was ready to leap at the challenge. "Or in the nine minutes before that for that matter?" She'd read exactly what thoughts were running loose at the end of his words and was ready to pounce at them and weave something completely different from them than the net of self-pity they were trying to catch him in. "Roll then and you'll see," Griffin whispered against his lips, her fingers trailing down his neck and under the collar of his shirt to keep him in place despite her urging for him to turn to the dice again and prove to him he couldn't break away even from the faintest of her touches that just left his skin irritated with the need for more of her.

She had to release him completely and stand straight again for him to break free from her spell. Not entirely but still enough to get back to the dice that was just waiting to take away more of his time with her, he was sure. However, when he rolled it, he was stunned to get a six again. Okay, maybe he did have some luck, after all. Or she'd just rigged it. That wouldn't have been hard to do if it was custom made.

"Seems to me you don't have anything to complain about," the smugness in Griffin's voiced tickled down his spine but not in an unpleasant way. He just couldn't tell if it was because of what she'd done or because she was pleased they would get more time together. He knew he was. He certainly didn't have anything to complain about. "Will you unlock it for me again?" Griffin held out the phone to him once more. It must have gotten locked during their kiss when she'd been too distracted to keep it from doing that.

Valtor tried not to smirk too much since he was right there with her or most probably had it even worse. Even if he managed to get the code right on the first try again. He still hadn't gotten that distracted but he was sure it was just a matter of time. As soon as the first button was undone-

"You'll have more than enough time to enjoy my mouth," Griffin said to prove she held him in the palm of her hand as she could direct his whole attention to wherever she wanted it with just a few words. And it was definitely on her lips now which he was sure she was more than aware of even if she was looking at the screen of his phone as she let them curl into a small smile that was barely visible and only existed to tease him. And to grace the world with its beauty.

He wasn't quite sure how he tore his gaze away but it might have been the impatience his heart was pumping in his veins instead of blood that had him reaching for the dice again. The sooner they got that over with, the sooner they could get to him actually enjoying everything she'd had planned. He just had to learn what that was.

"You'll have all the pleasure of my breasts," Griffin informed him when he got another four, not even a hitch in her breath as she tapped at the screen of his phone and he could never understand how she could be so collected when she offered herself to him like that. It was supposed to be him at her beck and call, yet she had no qualms about letting him enjoy every inch of her being, giving herself to him fully as if he could never handle her the wrong way and hurt her. It only made him want to pull her closer and never let go which normally left him paralyzed instead but today he allowed himself to revel in the thought like she seemed to revel in the pleasure she got when she left herself in his hands. He would make sure to hold her with care and do everything to make her feel like his goddess. She was the one thing giving him life when everyone else had tried to take it from him instead and had left him clutching at what he had to make sure it wouldn't be taken away. But her gentleness allowed his fists to open and gave him the opportunity to caress instead and feel every part of her being without harming her. It was magic, he was certain. She was magic. His own miracle.

"Are you sure you're not picking the order of these just now?" he asked to bring out that playful side of her. Or rather to redirect his own attention to it. He'd get carried away if he let his awe of her flow in his thoughts and while there was nothing wrong with that–he found himself thinking about it quite often when he was trying to counter the stress from work even if it left him hardly able to focus on his cases for the rest of the day–he wanted to stay in the moment and commit to memory as much of it as he could. It was the most special day he could remember having and he wanted to let her seal as much of it in his skin and his memory as possible. And he had to keep his head blank to allow for that no matter how much he wanted to house all the admiration he held for her in it.

"Of course I am," Griffin said, the response energetic as she didn't want to leave any doubt but still gentle to eliminate any feeling she was getting into an argument. He knew she wasn't. She couldn't be in an argument with herself and he couldn't see any reason to fight with her. All he wanted to do was leave himself to her intentions that always got to him in the best way possible. "You know me. I don't leave things to chance," Griffin gave a smirk again at the choice of words that poked his brain in a semi successful attempt to send it racing on a quest to decipher what she meant since the dice seemed like the definition of chance. Unless... "There's a plan for everything," Griffin said and her confidence was so seductive especially combined with her awareness of it. She could tell how alluring she looked in the mirror his eyes would gladly be for her any time she needed it and she was using it against him so skillfully he couldn't even complain. He could only beg her to never stop doing it as it had quite the effect.

"That was what the first roll was about," Valtor said, the words coming out in a half whisper when that was all he could manage when she had a hold on his oxygen with the breathtaking beauty of her intelligence. She always surprised him with the elaborate schemes she was running just for his–and her–pleasure and he knew he would never get used to it no matter how often she planted that same awe in him with her little mysteries. She was a mystery herself with her gentleness and devoted demeanor and he would gladly get lost between her threads the way she tucked herself away in a good book to escape the looming world outside its pages.

"Catching up, are you?" she let her finger stroke over his cheek and it felt more like a praise rather than a taunt like he was sure it would have if it had been anyone else touching him without the understanding she put in it.

"How do I know you're keeping to what I actually rolled?" he asked, hoping to get her to reveal what game she was playing exactly. He knew she wasn't breaking her own rules–bending them perhaps, but not breaking them–but getting her to talk about it could reveal more of her planning process and he wanted to know. He could never get tired of exploring how her mind worked along with what made her body arch into his touch and shudder in pleasure for him. Getting acquainted with her mental process would help him learn how to do more for her as she'd proven to him how important that was ever since he'd left himself in her hands and he wanted to spend as much time exploring the curves of her mind as he was those of her body so that he could caress them as well the way she was doing with him.

It blew him away every time and he wanted to return the favor even if she was the one in control. She still left him enough say in everything and he knew she would put the reins back in his hands the moment he asked her to. And maybe he would. Once he knew he could commit to taking care of her the way she was doing it with him. He wanted to return all of it but he had to take the time to learn how to do it since he'd never quite known tenderness before their meeting that he could swear had nothing to do with chance. The universe had sent her to make sure he'd stop hating his life. Perhaps thirty-five years of that had been enough suffering for a lifetime. He really hoped so and that very fact was proof she was doing something wonderful for he'd always ran from hope before, trying to save his heart from its relentless hold. Yet, she had him surrendering to it like he was to her and no part of it hurt. He could only hope it would stay that way forever which was just another concept he'd been avoiding for the life of him.

"You don't trust me?" Griffin asked but instead of alarmed he was just stunned from the lack of any doubt in her voice. It meant she felt secure in his faith in her and the notion crashed into him so hard it almost sent him falling back on the mattress which he wouldn't mind if he knew she'd climb in bed with him but they still had more work to do before that could happen so he tried to gather himself. "I'll show you all the combinations once you're done with this so you can see for yourself," she promised despite that to reassure once again and to give him what he wanted since he had no doubt she'd figured him out. He'd let her explore his being freely and there was no resistance in him against it. It was a connection he'd never allowed himself with anyone else and he wasn't even sorry when it'd left him able to give all of it to her, all of himself and the trust of his heart. It wasn't something he wanted to do with anyone else. Just her.

"Still keeping me in suspense?" He didn't expect anything less after all the scenes they'd already done. Anticipation was her best friend and she used it to leave his mind alert and begging for her touch to make it that much more pleasurable when she finally gave it if it hadn't been already. He couldn't get enough of it and, luckily for him, it didn't look like she had any intention of stopping.

"Always," Griffin cupped his cheek, the words full of deep meaning when they were a promise and not a playful tease. She always more than made up for the tension she'd built in him and it led to amazing things. She'd never withheld anything from him without his explicit agreement and in that she had a special place in his life as the only one that hadn't let him down. His whole life had been full of anxiety over having everything taken away from him and she managed to make him feel safe even with all those painful memories in his head and have him enjoy being denied instant gratification. It was a feat not only of her care for him, but also of his heart after all those feelings of bitterness and betrayal. She was freeing him from the chains of his traumatic experiences in the past and he could only thank his lucky star now that it had finally come to him in the face of Griffin.

"Thank you." He covered her hand with his and pulled it to his mouth to leave a kiss on her palm and she melted like she always did in those moments. She wasn't used to it–he wasn't either; he'd never thought of sharing that kind of intimacy with any other partner he'd let touch his body before her–and he wanted to do it until she was, until she could accept it as part of her normal. She'd given him so much warmth and he wanted to return the gesture, wanted to give her safety and comfort, and all of his admiration. It was hers to have and he wanted to put all of it in her hands so that they could hold something soft and not just the hard burden of all the people she was responsible for.

"You should roll your next number," Griffin said, her voice strained when she, too, was trying to keep the emotions at bay like he'd had to quite a few times that night.

He didn't want tears so he decided to listen even if he could just keep kissing her skin, not even the thought of their game waiting for him registering in his mind when he was doing that. He just sank completely into the soft wonder that came from her when he was giving her affection she hadn't received before and he was just thrilled he could do that. She'd been doing it for him for months and that had easily been the best period of his life. Falling asleep pressed into her warmth, waking up to the smell of coffee and breakfast, cuddling with her on the couch while they watched TV or she read a book and he just took the time to revel in her presence filling his apartment with calm instead of simple emptiness while he rested next to her – it was like a different life. One he couldn't wait to get more of.

He let go of her hand but not before making it clear it was with great reluctance that he did that and he was rewarded with a smile that let on how touched she was even when it was full of amusement that he did deserve for the slight theatrics he put in. It was rather appropriate, though, with how close they were to the finish line of the technicalities and at the face of what came after, it could hardly be surprising he didn't want to move away. He wanted her all over him, every part of their beings touching, not just their bodies but the wholeness of her soul on his own. He always felt fuller when her tenderness was there to fill the hole left from his loneliness.

"I'm starting to think you had this set up," he said when he rolled a second five. He'd never had so much luck in his life before, not to mention all gathered in the same day. Though, he supposed that made sense since he hadn't had her either. It was a simple deduction to conclude it was her doing. Whether she'd actually messed with the dice or not was not important.

"Cheating is not a part of my arsenal of tricks," Griffin said and it seemed that to her it was important. There was a seriousness in her voice that he didn't like and it would be a slight overreaction if it was just brought on by her profession. He didn't know what was the reason for the shift in her but she did and she didn't seem to have a good time with that information in her mind. "Is it so hard to accept you just have luck?" she asked, concern lacing her tone that remained much the same as it'd been before so perhaps that was what had caused her discomfort. In which case he had to remedy it.

"No," he shook his head. It wasn't a lie even if he was trying to soothe her mind. He wouldn't allow himself to lie to her. She was too precious for him to treat her with such disrespect even if bending the truth was pretty much a part of his personality and not just of his job. It had made his whole life easier long before he'd even been an adult but he knew that in this case it would only complicate things. It was unnecessary anyway when he knew he wasn't in trouble with her no matter how vulnerable and open he'd left himself. "There are other things that are hard," he allowed for a bit of a smirk on his face to back up the suggestive tone and make it more alluring and therefore easier to fall into the lighthearted atmosphere he was going for. "But that's not one of them," he made sure to give his sincerity enough weight to ground her even despite that.

Griffin laughed and he couldn't even wonder whether she was faking it. Her laugh was the most real, most invigorating sound he'd heard and it left no doubt in his mind that she was laughing because she wanted to, because he was funny enough to make her do so, and not because she was forcing herself to spare his ego. She didn't hesitate to let him know when he'd crossed the line and that only made it more surreal to him that he'd managed to amuse her despite his rough edges and resentment at the world. It couldn't cut through the silky threads of her kindness as she wrapped him in it without fear for her wholeness. And he managed to make her laugh which was a gift to both of them with how light it made him feel and he could tell it had the same effect on her, the laughter coming from her flowing freely and richly with nothing to get in its way.

"So... what do we have here?" he asked when even the echo of the sweet sound left the air and Griffin was done with his phone for this round, too. She'd kept an eye on it during the detour in their activities and didn't need his assistance with the code again. Not that he didn't love it when he could be of help with anything, even if it was just his own pass code.

"This one will be your mouth on me," Griffin said and the rhythm of his breathing was instantly all over the place when her gaze left his and trailed down to his lips. It was as if she'd traced its path with her fingers and then with her own lips and he couldn't even wish to hate how affected he was by it. He knew he would have if it were anyone else. But with her there was no need to hide anything. Especially when it had her so pleased. "And fingers," Griffin rapped the case of his phone with her nails to draw his attention and illustrate. He'd love that. His fingers on–in–her or vice versa, it didn't matter. He'd enjoy it either way. "Just no penetration." That was fine with him as long as his hands were on her. "Yet," her gaze caught his again just like the rules of her game were holding him in their net.

"That would be for the last go then?" he asked since it was the most logical thing to assume. Unless she'd planned something else and the thirty-six minutes were supposed to be just a prelude towards the last phase. He wouldn't be surprised at that, would probably even prefer it if it meant he'd have more time to enjoy the feeling of being inside her and have her pleasure enveloping him quite so directly. It certainly wasn't something he'd protest against, though that didn't really say much when he was in her hands.

"Precisely," Griffin answered readily which puzzled him for a moment. He'd expected her to keep it vague and have him turn to the dice again before she gave her answer but the thought only shed light over the intentions behind her good will.

"You're cruel," he said, not quite sure how much of the sentiment he really meant. His heart was too busy twisting to escape the anxiousness snaking around it to help him out with that. Now that he knew what was at stake for him, the tension was skyrocketing just at the thought of the dice. What if he rolled a one this time? It was just as plausible an outcome as rolling a six was and his sequence of high numbers was actually making his anxiety worse instead of quelling it when his mind was trying to convince him everything good had an end which was far more upsetting when it extended beyond the night's program.

"You'll be singing a different tune soon enough," Griffin said as she leaned down and braced herself on his leg, her hand on his knee swiping all worries out of his mind. The effect only strengthened when her hand moved up and the sight of her cleavage was practically pushed into his face to prevent him from seeing anything else. From there it didn't look like she was at all thinking of leaving and his only regret was that the sensations from her touch were partially blocked out by his pants. He needed her to get him naked. Now.

"I'll be singing whatever you want." Quite literally. She'd caught him humming and had convinced him to sing a song with her when even Bloom hadn't managed to get him to do that on her birthday after already having roped up not only her parents but also Faragonda and even Hagen into the whole ordeal. The puppy dog eyes hadn't worked despite his love for the animals. But the simple request from Griffin had done the impossible. Because she hadn't begged or demanded. She'd simply asked, leaving him the option to deny freely without the consequence of getting pouty lips and sour faces even if it had been just pretense. He hadn't held it against Bloom, of course, as he'd been the adult and he hadn't acted much more mature than she had but Griffin had gotten further than that. She'd gotten not just the first duet but as many more as she'd wanted. She made him want to give her pieces of himself he hadn't given anyone else, made him want to give her everything.

Griffin leaned even closer to peck his lips closing hers around his only to let go and do it again and again, her hand trailing higher up his thigh. "Do you want me to roll for you?" she asked when he was breathless despite the short length of the kisses and he was at least glad to hear her voice was brought down by the lack of oxygen as well. She was affected this time and it sounded just like heaven to know she had the same reaction he did since he was on cloud nine and he wanted that for her, too.

"I will take my chances and my slice of agency, thank you," he said and stole another peck from her lips to make it clear the cheekiness did not spill into the last part of his sentence. He was grateful that she was willing to change course to make it easier on him when she gave him the opportunity to leave everything in her hands but he was actually rather curious what he'd get from his own luck. Despite his disbelief in the concept, he'd taken his fair share of risks during the years when he'd felt like he'd had nothing to lose but Griffin made him feel safe in that. He still had nothing to lose. Not because he had nothing at all, but because she wouldn't let him lose no matter what they were doing and he loved it to the point he'd lose willingly just to feel that security their relationship provided.

"Go ahead," Griffin encouraged before she kissed him again, harder this time and for longer, their lips pressed together and barely moving like it was their natural state and there was no reason to change it. He certainly couldn't see one when she was so generous with the touch.

He wouldn't even take that back when she pulled away and her hand was gone from his leg right as it had been closing in on his erection that was now even harder and demanded the attention it had been denied. It was in his hands to rectify that and the thought of getting to thrust it inside her was enough to override even his concerns when it came to his whimsical luck. Now that she'd revealed what was waiting for him, it would be rude of him to keep delaying it.

He grabbed the dice and tried to focus on it and not on the fact that he was holding his breath, his lungs all wrapped in anticipation that did not allow their usual movement and he needed to strip himself of it so that he could breathe and enjoy it when she got to stripping him and herself of their clothing. The memory of her lips touching the dice was what managed to convince him to let go of it and throw it in the air again even if it was yet another thing that should have made him want to hold on to it. He could get her to kiss him, however, by parting with it so he let it out of his grasp when he knew it'd been caressed by her and she was always good to him so now that extended to the dice, too.

He got the proof of that when he saw the five dots shining at him, all precious like diamonds with the time they bought him with her. His heart definitely did a somersault at that, startling him when he'd never thought that was in its capabilities. It had always been so tame when it came to happiness and a raging beast when negative emotions ruled it which had been its typical state. And now it was jumping around in excitement, almost feeling like it would leap out of his chest for the chance to get a caress from her hands that were currently busy with setting up the last timer on his phone, a gentle smile making her face so radiant, as if she could tell what was happening inside him and wanted to invite him to let his heart fall in her awaiting hold. It would have seemed unfair as hell if he weren't ready to give it.

"All ready," Griffin announced as she looked up and extended her hand towards him which startled the panic that always hid somewhere inside him to wakefulness when he didn't know how to give his heart to her literally. "Hand me the dice back," Griffin ordered instead to let him relax as he fell back into the familiar dance of obeying her will. She'd allowed him some frivolities but she looked ready to tighten the rules back around him and he was ready to be all snug and comfortable in them. And perhaps squirming a little bit with the need to touch her when she wouldn't allow it.

She didn't seem to mind when he used the excuse of leaving the dice back in her palm to drag the tips of his fingers over it. He couldn't get away with pressing his entire palm in hers like he'd done when he'd taken it from her but she hummed appreciatively as his fingers left their warm traces over her skin so perhaps he could have gotten away with it, after all, but he couldn't make himself mourn the missed opportunity when there were so many more in front of him and she seemed pleased anyway. It was a day for celebrations and that was what he intended to do. Celebrate that he was still alive and kicking so that he could enjoy all the moments like this one when she was all his and willing to give him everything he could want.

She walked back to his nightstand and he couldn't help but turn after her. The sound of her heels drew him to look with the promise he would see her there instead of being met with emptiness and that was too alluring for him to pass up on. Especially when he knew she wouldn't go for a punishment right now or, at least, not a clearly defined one. She could get back at him during the rest of their planned activities but he would take it. It was sublime how she managed to make him love the consequences of his actions as much as he did avoiding the repercussions for his transgressions. He couldn't help it when she radiated all softness and care even when she punished him.

He saw her pull out a small box that he would have thought held an engagement ring inside if he didn't know it was for the dice and he almost choked on all the air rushing out of his lungs and irritating his vocal cords in an attempt to draw a sound out of him. He couldn't let that happen. It would have her looking at him and his mind was swimming in too dangerous waters currently to get caught red-handed as he knew she'd read it as clearly as she would whatever was written on the sheet of paper she pulled out of the still open drawer after putting the box back inside it.

"Here," Griffin said as she sat down on the long side of the bed and extended her hand out to him to let him read what it said, making it clear he was not to pull the sheet out of her grasp. "You wanted to make sure I was keeping to what your luck dictated," she reminded and he would love to say there'd been no need for that but he had forgotten. She had too many feelings and thoughts running through his heart and mind for him to be able to quite keep up. He had no idea how she was doing it.

Perhaps it was her organization that was proudly displayed in the numbers on the list. Every number corresponded to one of the categories she'd presented him with. Number one and two were the undressing–of him and herself respectively–and they were fixed that way in all the six combinations she'd assembled. Number six was also fixed everywhere, leaving only numbers three, four and five switching around in the different combinations to make for exactly six of them. And the last one that he'd gotten had the numbers in perfect ascending order as it was the one combination she'd deemed ideal.

She had it all neatly written out and she'd definitely kept to it. She'd had all of the information on the sheet memorized which shouldn't have surprised him when he'd known the capacity of her mind after she'd demonstrated it the first time he'd taken her to a flower shop to let her pick whatever she wanted since he wasn't any good with flowers and she'd quickly poured out on him more information about botany than he'd ever had access to in his life. She'd amazed him back then and she kept doing that even when he should have gotten used to it. In a sense he had, but he could never get tired of watching the passion and effort she put into whatever she deemed important and he could certainly never look at it as something mundane that didn't deserve all of his awe. She deserved all of it. Everything.

She seemed to agree as she put the sheet away and made her way back to him, stopping in front of him to give him the chance to appreciate the sight again. Her gaze was on him while his roamed over her body and it remained there until he finally looked into her eyes only for her to keep staring at him intently.

"You're going to make me beg, aren't you?" he asked when it became clear what she was waiting for. She loved doing that and had gotten him to beg for things he'd never thought he would. It hadn't been just about his release or touching her. She'd had him begging her to undress herself so that he could at least see her while she pleasured herself and to let him have a taste after she'd had him fingering her to so many orgasms they'd both lost count of them. He'd pleaded for her fingers wrapped around his cock when she'd had her tongue torturing him relentlessly without even once taking him into her mouth which he'd been more than certain she'd do when he knew how much she loved it but she'd held out just to hear him whine desperately and break under her will. And he'd been happy to, the knowledge she'd managed to get him there one of the hottest things that had ever happened to him.

"You know I love hearing you pleading for me so ardently," Griffin said, looking down to his phone to make sure it wouldn't get locked again and to urge him to do as she wanted. He could get her to start the timers and the real part of the game. If he only begged. "Make it good," Griffin said as she caught his gaze and gave that salacious smile when she'd heard whatever resistance might have been left in him cracking, "and specific," she added, her lips curving into a smirk to accentuate the words when she knew his own failed him at moments like that. It wasn't that he couldn't find the words but his passion was more than unrefined and he didn't want to be that crass with her. She was like a goddess in all her poise and elegance and he wanted to treat her like one even when that just made things decidedly harder for him.

"Please, Griffin," he let himself go like he never would have with anyone else. But with her he knew his pleas would be answered–eventually–and it didn't leave him feeling pathetic. It just felt like he was paying respect to her and her power over him and that he couldn't mind doing. "I need you to undress me and touch me." Oh, he wasn't lying. After the long day he'd had, he needed her to unpack him from his clothes and wrap him in her love.

"Touch you where?" Griffin asked, stepping nearer and having him part his legs even more to let her move between them and as close to him as possible, his neck craning so that he could hold her gaze now that she was towering over him. "I said to be specific, Valtor," she said, her free hand moving over his cheek and he allowed himself to cover it with his only to have to let go when it didn't stop there and slid in his hair caressing it softly just like she'd reprimanded. She didn't allow herself to be anything but gentle with him, yet she kept torturing him and the paradoxical duality of it was getting to him faster than he would have liked it when she was not done with him.

"Everywhere," he said, knowing that wasn't going to help him but it was the truth and he couldn't tell her anything else but that. All he could do was let his fingers sneak under the hem of her dress and run over the skin hidden away from him there and hope his touch would ignite enough desire in her to get it on even if it meant she'd start with a punishment.

Griffin's fingers closed in his hair and she tugged, tilting his head up after he'd allowed himself to break eye contact to look at her body. She'd already given him the opportunity for that and she wanted his attention on her mind games. And he didn't even want to say no. Not that he could anyway.

"That's not specific at all, Valtor," her voice dropped even lower as if to punish him when he didn't want to speak loud and clear even if it wasn't that he didn't want to. It didn't let him focus on anything else even when her breasts were practically shoved into his face with how close she was, though that didn't last long when she bent over, her hair falling over her shoulders in waves that he could feel against his body even through his clothing but he was more interested in her lips that captured his again.

He was now grasping at her legs to keep himself at least somewhat grounded even if it only drew him further into her. He hoped it was doing the same to her as well–the little content noise that left her when her tongue slid into his mouth and his met it to tangle with it made him think that might be the case–and it would let her know what he couldn't quite voice. Or rather compel her to proceed since he was sure she already knew and was simply enjoying dragging it out to mess with him. Either way it was her who held him in her hands even if she was releasing her grip on him already while he couldn't open his fingers for the life of him. He couldn't make himself let go of her heat when his own would be lonely without its company.

"What do you want from me, Valtor?" Griffin asked, her hand on his shoulder now to steady him in his desire to press himself into her being and her forehead touching his to provide enough contact between them to soothe his rabid impulses. It had to be magic. There was no other way she could subdue them when he couldn't do the same. Or maybe he was simply that far under her control that she had a handle on those too.

"Everything," Valtor whispered, not enough breath in him for more even if he wasn't straining to bring their lips together anymore. She would do it when she wanted to. The way to help himself was to make her want to if she didn't already. Though, her closeness suggested that she did and it was just toying with him that was more alluring and he needed to get through.

"Are you sure?" Griffin asked, teasing, her fingers on his pulse point as if searching for confirmation that she was affecting him when it was all in the tense muscles of his being, the caress only probing and not even enough for him to truly enjoy it. It filled him with the need to squirm away as it tickled his skin with its lightness and almost made him hate it when it was pushing him away from her even though all he wanted was to be closer. "You want all that I will give?" Griffin asked again as she'd made it clear he was to consider his answer carefully since she could easily make him regret it.

"I want all of it." He swallowed to let her know he was well aware of the risks and he was jumping right in if it meant he'd get to feel all of her on him. He'd asked for that and kept doing it every time he let her take the lead and she made him fall in love with it all over again to have him coming back even for the torture of it. "Please," he whispered, letting his breath carry the light sounds over to her lips and let her taste them. That she wouldn't be able to resist, he knew it.

"Let go of me," Griffin commanded before straightening up again to wait for him to do so and even the knowledge he'd succeeded didn't make it any easier to obey but he did. He wanted to see that look of satisfaction he put on her face when he followed her orders even when it was obvious it was hard for him, that he made himself do so because of her, because he wanted to please her. "Stand up and move away from the bed so that I'll have space to work," she said as she stepped away from him to clear his way and let him do just as she wanted. "I'll be right there as soon as I start the timer."

"It will take from my time to enjoy your hands on me," Valtor protested as he left the bed far enough behind him, happy to put his energy into some action even if it wasn't quite what he wanted currently.

"It won't," Griffin was quick to reassure despite the fact that she could just ignore his complaining as it was her who decided what to do with him. She could make him eat her out and leave him denied if she wanted and he would take it, even if with some whining. Though, he had to admit he was hoping for more that night. "I've dialed some extra seconds for that," she said as she turned to look at him, placing the phone down on the mattress now that she was done with it.

He felt the urge to sweep her off her feet and kiss her senseless clawing at his muscles when he had to keep them still to invite her to touch them. She wasn't simply being just to him. She was spoiling him. And it wasn't the first time either. He'd learned she could very well take his total surrender from him while spoiling him and it had him melting every time. He wanted to let her know what she was doing to him but he had to control himself if he wanted her to keep it up. He could save the kiss for after they were done if he still had enough brain capacity to move when she was finished with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split the remainder of this in two as well but the second chapter is bringing in the spiciness as well so it shouldn't be that hard to last until I manage to finish this. ;)

Griffin prowled over to him and he felt anticipation build even more if that was even possible in the few short steps it took her to reach him. The timer was on and the game had begun. He could hardly contain himself which sucked for him–okay, wrong choice of words–since Griffin didn't seem to be in a hurry.

She started with the buttons of his shirt, keeping a respectable distance away from him while she worked on them serenely, not an ounce of hectic energy coming off of her when he was about to overflow with enough of that for the both of them. She took her time, her razor focus solely on the buttons under her fingers and nothing else and her meticulous ignorance of his bursting desperation was as hot as it could get, burning really. There was something in her unaffected demeanor in the face of his straining need that made it abundantly clear he was hers, his vulnerability in the situation even more distinct than when he was on his knees and pleasuring her when it was just something ordinary she was putting her efforts towards and not taking her own satisfaction from him.

Her palms were on his chest when she was done with the last button and she somehow looked as eager as him while maintaining her composure and he couldn't get enough of it. He wanted to touch it, touch her, but she'd said she was to undress him which meant he would do well not to push his luck in case she decided he looked better with his pants on and all the desperation they kept wrapped around him when they also kept their skin separated. He needed to be released from them and from his want.

Griffin dragged her hands down to feel him up as she closed her eyes and he couldn't understand how she could look so erotic when she was barely doing anything but the sight of her reveling so calmly in the feeling of his body wrapped around his brain just like it had around his eyes and he knew it would be there for a long, long time. It was fine with him. More than that, actually. He would love to add more to it, an entire album in his head–she wouldn't agree, otherwise in his pocket, too–of her beauty that she only let him see. He was sure he could never get tired of looking at her like this – relishing the contact of their bodies like it was a sacred thing, like she couldn't get enough of it. It certainly was enchanting to think she felt the same way about him that he did about her and what they had together.

Griffin somehow managed to make him even more torn when he had to decide between following her example and closing his eyes to lend his brain only to the touch of her hands on his chest and moving down the muscles of his abdomen or keeping them open to drown in the image she made for. She was rather quick to remedy that, though, as she hadn't even reached his belt when she removed her hands and circled him to catch the collar of his shirt and pull it down to free him from it.

He was surprised when he felt it dropping on the floor as she usually didn't do that but he wasn't going to complain when she wasn't taking up any of his time to feel her hands on him to fold his clothes instead. And he could happily leave himself to her caresses now and let his eyelids down like it was the exercise for trust and he was excelling at it when she'd already caught him many times and had convinced him she'd never drop him. No matter how hard he leaned on her. So he was free to just stop looking and feel her wrap him into her touch over the muscles of his back like she was trying to make him generate heat. He could remember her mentioning something about leaving her lipstick over him which just made him radiate more warmth to draw her near.

"You think you can find your words now?" Griffin had to pull him out of his mindless bliss and make him use his brain for anything other than interactions between their bodies. "Or do you still want to give me carte blanch?" she asked, her smugness a bit off putting when she knew what he'd choose and yet she'd had to make him think when that was exactly what he didn't want to do as he let her make the decisions instead of him.

"I'm all yours," Valtor said as he did his best to breathe but it wasn't easy when the rest of his clothes were still restricting the desire she was just growing inside him and making wrap around him like poison ivy to irritate his flesh with the need to be covered all by hers. She knew how to play his mind like she knew her botany and he could only let her make him a garden of blooming ache to be touched, his reactions making for a beautiful bouquet of desperation for her to water and keep alive for as long as she wished to before she let it wither away under the pleasure she'd finally decided to plant in him in its place.

Griffin raked her nails over his back, just one hand, the other waiting to join and scratch his itch more just to make it worse when she stopped like she did now. "Old news don't make for a good answer to my current question," Griffin whispered in his ear before he heard her heels returning back to the floor, the tap when they met it just barely registering in his mind after the words had dug in as if she'd sank her claws into it to claim ownership over him. "But I suppose the lack of one is an answer in itself," she said as she rubbed her palm over the sharp lines she'd left on his sense of touch. "I suppose I can't expect you to be articulate at a time like the present." Griffin supported her words with a groan she drew from him as she bit at his shoulder blade. Hard. No one would see her traces there and she could mark him as much as she wanted to, leaving him something to fill his mind with her every time he moved even if he couldn't see her or the mark she'd bitten into his muscles.

Her tongue ran over his neck to leave a wet trail that contrasted just right with the sting at his shoulder blade and had a shiver making his muscles tremble like strings when they were so taut and pull a shuddering sigh out of him.

"Should I hold you to keep you from getting carried away?" Griffin asked playfully, her curved lips pressing into his back almost like teeth running over his pride themselves and tickling with the threat to bite into it but that was aggression she wouldn't allow herself so he let himself fall into her embrace without hesitation. "You seem a little out of it," Griffin kept teasing his ears with her voice. It was all the interaction with her words he could offer when her hands were trailing over his front again and getting a hum out of him that sounded like an agreement when they pressed into his skin like he was a piano she was playing with so much skill it made him feel like he was art. Her beautiful art.

She kept creating more desire to burn him with the need to move as her fingers slid down to work on undoing his belt but he couldn't do that lest he interrupted her actions. She was finally going to free him from the clothes separating their skin and he could barely hear the metal of the belt buckle clink with the loud excitement rushing in his veins.

Griffin's hands were gone as soon as she undid it and her kisses over his back were the only thing severing the protest that was rising in him with all the intensity of the exaltation it had mutated from to turn into a raging storm inside him that she somehow managed to contain with just her mouth. She trapped it between her lips as she kept tracing his muscles with them to clear them of the tension and suck it all out of him to the point where he forgot about the warning she'd given him, forgot everything but her lips.

It set him up perfectly to nearly jump out of his skin when she clawed at the back of his thigh, starting low and drawing the scratches higher until her palm was on his ass and her nails let up so that she could squeeze, making his lungs do the same to a breath to give her a gasp as sharp as the sting of the lines she'd marked him with again.

She'd done her fair share of groping–and he had, too–yet, he still wasn't quite accustomed to the feeling. Maybe because he associated it with previous lovers and their appreciation only of the physical which he really wanted to avoid transferring on to her. There was more to their relationship than just carnality. Sex was just the playground on which it all unfolded or at least he liked to believe so.

The smack Griffin gave his ass was perfect for reminding him he wasn't supposed to fall down that rabbit hole that night, just in the ocean of her dominance. He could give himself the freedom to enjoy her company without any doubts snuggling between them like it was the most comfortable place to be, which he couldn't really dispute. He wanted to enjoy it. No fear. Just her lovely being there with him to celebrate what was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. And this year it truly was.

His heart was jumping into his throat the moment he heard the click of her heels as if it was a button she'd pushed that set off the springs sending the organ reeling. He was sure her face would be even more beautiful now that her games had already erased everything bad from his brain to leave space just for the nice things. Just for her and her whims.

Griffin slid in front of him, her back still turned towards him as she pressed herself into his front, letting him feel her body against his and it was heaven. He hadn't thought it would get better–not right away at least–but Griffin's hands were on his and guiding them to her waist. "Touch me," she said, not really an order but more of a request which wasn't all that different in consequences as he wouldn't have been able to deny it if he'd known she wanted him to. Her own breath hitched as she started grinding against him, perhaps at the better feel of his hard erection pushed into her that she was met with.

He was almost too gone just at that to fulfill her wish but he left himself to his instincts and his hands were moving over her, feeling her up. The curves of her waist, the gentle movements of her ribcage as she sucked in a breath, the softness of her breasts – it all complemented the speed and abandon of her grinding and he was rutting against her and doing his best to keep to her rhythm as his lips found the exposed skin next to the strap of her dress that led just to where her shoulder met her neck.

Her hands were directing his again and moving them downwards, towards her thighs which he gladly obeyed, letting his fingers grip at the flesh he couldn't reach under the clothing which seemed to have her picking up the pace. He'd be thrilled to sneak them under her dress but that would have to wait since he didn't want to break off their current setup. He was sure he could come in just a few minutes if she kept that up.

Griffin was pushing his hands off of her and stepped away as if he'd chased her with the thoughts in his head when they were focused on his release and not on the experience she was trying to create for them and his lips on her neck that were trying to infect her with his need. She seemed quite eager to proceed, though, as she undid the button of his pants and slid the zipper down so fast the sound of it was like a painful whiplash angry at the silence around it even when it was broken by his ragged breathing. Her hands were at the waistband and he barely had the time to comprehend the feeling of her fingers brushing his skin before she pulled down both his pants and underwear all at once. He'd thought she'd take the opportunity to torture him some more and take her time before she got to his boxers and freeing his erection.

He didn't have the time to ponder the peculiarity as Griffin's mouth was on his thigh, above his knee, and she was biting there, leaving a mark in the sensitive skin and having him moaning. He had to clench his hands into fists to keep them at his sides and not let them in her hair. That would be ill-advised anyway since she couldn't keep her mouth closed when he was tugging the moans out of her and it would get in the way of her work.

She kissed her way up his thigh, one of her hands actually paying attention to his other leg as she pressed her fingers in it as if to massage the tension away while she only built it with the teasing grazes of her teeth and her tongue smoothing over the skin she'd just threatened with their sharpness. It easily had his head spinning when his mind was torn between the conflicting sensations and it was only made worse when she made her way to the the top of his thigh. She was too close to where he wanted her mouth so that meant he'd get to suffer some more for her entertainment as it wasn't time for his pleasure yet.

Griffin's nails scraped around the base of his penis on the other side of it and caught him off guard when his whole attention was on her lips and his eyes were hardly of any use when he was all unfocused. Exactly like she'd wanted him.

She looked very pleased which would have to be enough for him for now as she proceeded with her routine. She made her way up, kissing over his torso like she'd promised and it had him relaxing into her once again as he was reminded he'd be well taken care of. He could enjoy all the caresses he'd rarely allowed himself the time to even attempt to get out of his one-night stands and even the benefits without friends arrangements that had been just meaningless sex or at least as meaningless as he'd managed to make his craving for contact with another human being.

Griffin was there to erase not only the ghostly touches that had left him feeling sickly and like he wasn't good enough to pass for a living human being but also the lack of such that had been present throughout his earlier years and hadn't allowed him to grow quite right when there'd been an emptiness in him where the security of home should have been and it had remained there in his being like a gaping black hole that not only could nothing fill, but was also sucking all the vigor and enjoyment out of his life. There were warm imprints of kisses–her kisses–on his skin now where loneliness had harbored itself for years making him bleed with the heavy anchors it'd thrown in the depths of his being and she was pressing into him again and enclosing his erection between their bodies, teasing it with the barest of friction when she moved to leave another kiss on his neck. There was hardly any lipstick left on her lips and he couldn't really get the stains he would've loved but he wasn't complaining when she'd already made it more than clear he was hers and had left him gifts to remember it even when she wasn't there to seduce his mind in submission.

Griffin leaned in, her mouth almost on his and he knew she'd speak after she was done tempting him with a kiss. "Step out of your clothes," she said softly before pulling away and tearing a groan from him when she ripped her heat off his skin.

He was quick to obey, though, not wanting to waste the time he could spend getting touched in wallowing instead. He pulled out of the pants and boxers that had pooled on the floor around his ankles and shoved them back to join his shirt that was still lying where she'd dropped it, his shoes abandoned somewhere outside the bedroom long ago but he couldn't be bothered to keep track of them when all he could think about was Griffin's hands on him again.

She kept still instead of approaching him again and it took only a moment that stretched past its normal duration for the frown to claw its way on his face but Griffin held his gaze to let him know he was to stay just as he was. It was just for a few seconds as the timer interrupted the silence he'd wanted chased away when his minutes ran out only to make him try to will it back.

"Please, tell me you weren't counting the seconds," he said, his voice barely raising its head above the surface of the fear spilling into him. The thought that she was straining to keep her attention focused on that–or even worse, that she wasn't because she wasn't affected by what was happening at all–was downright frightening and he needed her to pull him back into the warmth of her desire for him before the terror could ship him to Siberia where she'd never find him again with all the ice between them.

Griffin shook her head, a small smile pulling at her lips with enough power to pull him back into her orbit and away from the cold of his worry for his ego. "I wasn't counting them," she said, her relaxed stance tempting with the impulse in him to mirror it and he wouldn't mind, would be happy if he could manage to pull it off. "After so many years spent in school, I know what five minutes feel like, though," she gave him a hand with that even though she hadn't moved after she'd calculated she would have no more time to melt his brain. Not until she moved on to undressing herself and he wished he could pull her right in the middle of that but he couldn't touch her.

"I'm sure the students fear your sense of time." He knew he did. He wasn't quite afraid of it, but he still found it a bit intimidating. Though, that could be just the precision he could never hope to match despite his uncanny ability to spot details down to the letter in legal documents. Especially when he was standing naked in front of her and she was looking at him like he was her birthday gift. He'd gladly be when the time came if she'd want him.

"Let's leave my students out of this," Griffin said, her voice more serious now to draw a line he wouldn't dare step over. "They don't belong in my personal time with you," Griffin continued, her tone mellow again and inviting him in her embrace which he wasn't sure he had clearance for when she hadn't allowed it explicitly and as much as he loved her body language and the fact that it would betray her when she was trying to keep her want away from him because it was that strong and hated to be contained, he knew it didn't equate permission. Sometimes he even thought she let it get away from her just to torture him more when she was already doing that instead of giving into her yearning that matched his. "Sit back down on the bed and make yourself comfortable to watch," Griffin said, stepping away and taking herself out of his path to make sure he wouldn't accidentally get to feel any part of her as he walked past. It was unfair how pedantic she was about these things and he loved it. It posed a challenge to his lack of control and pushed him to try harder to keep himself in check and get the reward she was waiting for him with on the other end of the personal shortcomings he'd managed to overcome.

He sat down on the mattress, any further attempts to get comfortable unnecessary when he wouldn't be until she was on top of him, his need pressing into him harder than the duvet was in his naked skin. He was pretty sure it wasn't just about him watching her, though, as Griffin's gaze was all over him like her hands and mouth had been. She had the perfect view of him as well when she took his place in front of the pile of his clothes.

"I would let you touch yourself," Griffin said, her own hand finding purchase on her hip and drawing his gaze there when he stood no chance when it came to resisting the temptation of any movement of hers, "but I want your whole focus on me." She smirked as their eyes met. "You seem to be occupied enough with just that," she said and he couldn't argue. He wouldn't even if he could as he was perfectly content with watching. He didn't want to miss anything and the probability of that was high as she'd estimated. Luckily for him, he had her there, her words ringing in his ears to tame his eagerness for pleasure and let him enjoy fully the display of trust and desire for him as she took her clothes off to let him see it all. "Start the timer for me," Griffin commanded, her other hand on her hip as well as if to make it perfectly clear she could have done that herself when she wasn't busy with anything else but she wanted to include him as well. In the most torturous way she could think of.

He reached for the phone with both willingness and reluctance. He was dying to see her stripped of her clothes and would have peeled them off himself if he hadn't surrendered his bodily autonomy to her but the moment he started the timer he would wish to slow it down. It was a double-edged sword and he felt like she was doing some sort of knife play with his mind where she barely let the blade touch him just to get him to feel the edge of danger and let him reel from the adrenaline while he was all safe in her hands that would never let him bleed. Not without his consent anyway and probably not even then.

He took a moment to glare at the timer that was restricting the continuity of their activities before he tapped the screen to poke it to life and it beeped at him angrily. The four minutes–she hadn't given extra seconds this time as she'd known she wouldn't need them–started disappearing and leaving the phone back on the bed felt like letting them slip through his fingers but he couldn't waste his time paying attention to that when he wanted, needed, to make the most of them before they melted like ice cream left in the sun, no longer alluring when it was in a puddle.

Griffin made sure his eyes were on her before she closed her fists in the dress right there on her waist where she'd had her hands resting and started pulling the red up like she was pulling his gaze to her as if she was the center of the universe. He'd thought she'd take her time to let him simmer in the anticipation of caressing her skin even with his eyes but she was cutting straight to the chase. Perhaps she'd decided it would be better to arouse the impatience his mind was vibrating with when he had to stay still and couldn't get to making her tremble like he wanted. All he could do was watch her skin get exposed to him inch by inch.

Griffin held the dress in place when it was just barely covering the top of her thighs and reached underneath it instead, pulling out black lace that shouldn't have been enough to paralyze his lungs and interfere with his breath when he knew how soft it was but it did it nonetheless. And the effect only seemed to spread as the panties touched every inch of her legs–something that should have been his privilege–as she let them slide down her skin.

"I would have given them to you but I'm afraid they're too wet to make for a proper gift," Griffin teased before dropping them on top of the pile of his clothes and he couldn't even whine his objection as paralyzed as he was. She'd played him again and now she was almost naked under the dress that was still wrapped around her like a second skin trying to suffocate her natural beauty. He would rip it to shreds for getting in his way when it came to worshiping her body. It was his admiration she had to be enveloped in instead of the red cloth that was having the same effect on him that it would if he'd been a bull.

It looked like Griffin liked to play with fire as she only got closer as if lured in by the danger in his thoughts and turned around, the glimmer of gold reflected from the metal giving away the position of the zipper instantly and pulling him out of his stupor. "Unzip me," Griffin said, her voice plummeting into his brain to force his own thoughts out of it and leave space only for her wishes. She had the power currently and all he had the right to do was control himself no matter how much he wanted to get her naked. "Dress is the only thing you're allowed to touch," Griffin chimed in again only when she felt him reaching to get her out of the garment as if she wanted it obliterated in order for her to keep nursing his resentment of it.

He kept to the instructions he'd received even when it made his muscles strain almost as hard as they did when he was under orders not to come and she was walking him across the edge too fast for him to keep from tumbling over it. His inner temperature was so high he feared the zipper would melt in his fingers and sear the clothing in place making it impossible for it to be removed which would be just about the biggest tragedy that could happen right now.

The metal seemed to resist not only the flames of desire burning in him but also his manipulations when he tried to pull it down. It yielded at last just as he was about to send his orders to hell and find his way into a punishment if it meant he could get his hands on her as well. The ends of the dress parting and exposing her pale flesh to him did not help with that part, though, and Griffin seemed to want him drenched in sweat instead of reveling in the slickness she'd let him know was between her legs as she spoke again.

"Unclasp my bra," she said, her tone pressing into him as if she'd let her heels dig into his brain to tell him any objections were ill-advised. Not that he had such. "No hands," she spoke again to make his life harder, not to mention his erection. Even if he'd barely been allowed any contact.

He leaned in and let his teeth find their way under the material of her bra, right behind the clasps. He'd done it before and knew how to get it to surrender to his efforts. It took a bit of a strain but in the end, it gave up even more easily than the dress had, the little hooks letting go of the loops they were pushed into to let the fabric fall away from her skin. It still had far more contact with it than he did as the shoulder straps held it in place and the dress was still pressing the main part of the bra towards her body, towards her breasts, making him jealous enough to steal a kiss–though, it was more of a peck–or rather give it when she hadn't authorized it.

"Thank you," Griffin said as she moved away, her voice just playful enough to let him know it wasn't the violation of her rules that had pushed her away–it had been just a gentle brush of his lips between her shoulder blades–but rather keeping him denied that'd lured her out of his reach. It had to be really appealing for her to keep putting them both through the hell that not letting him touch her was.

She was facing him again, her hands moving to slide the shoulder straps of her dress down her arms while her eyes held his to keep him from focusing where he wanted. Not that she'd explicitly told him to hold her gaze but it was clear that was what she desired of him and he really wanted to give it but he was too weak-willed to resist looking away when the dress finally started sliding down her body, her hands under the fabric to caress her skin while they left it exposed to him as well. It was a sight that was touching his mind and he could only imagine what it would be like if she let him do what her hands were.

"I would've let you touch but you just had to break my rules and now I have to do it myself," Griffin gave a bit of a sigh that would have wrecked his heart if it weren't just theatric enough to let him know she wasn't disappointed. The regret over the lost opportunity seemed real enough, though, and only made his own multiply when it reflected it right back into his heart. "I have to pleasure myself now," Griffin said as she spread her legs to make sure the angle wouldn't allow her dress to fall off her hips.

Her hands slipped under it and right inside her. At least one of them did, he was sure. It must have to draw out the moan that her lips parted to let through. He knew the sound. It was burned into his mind along with the sensation of entering her since the two always went together. She was so aroused she was ready for him to fill her right away, yet she still kept herself away from him like he was made of thorns she needed to smooth out first. Her games were only sharpening the need in him instead and it was cutting through his resolve over and over again, not even the blood pouring out able to extinguish the blue-hot flames she'd set with her wetness.

Griffin closed her eyes as she kept moaning even though all the movements of her hands were concealed from him and took away the restraints her gaze held him into as well. It was just his willpower that was holding him down to the bed and that had never once won out the battle with temptation but she was trusting him with the task to come out of it victorious and he couldn't disappoint himself. He knew she wouldn't care anyway and that just made his restraint that much thinner and easier to snap. He had to remind himself her wishes were his law that he had to keep to even if it was finding loopholes in those that was normally his job. That was one law he'd gladly let himself be bound by.

The bra slid off her shoulders and down her arms and Griffin had to interrupt her own activities to get rid of it. She looked frustrated as she discarded it into the pile behind her and seeing her arousal glistening on her fingers had him not just sympathizing but living through the feeling right along with her. It seemed that she was positively drenched and he felt like she'd left him in the desert without water.

Only one of her hands went back under the dress while the other one cupped her breast and it was low of her to do that when she knew he'd abandon the hand that had her desperate enough for more friction to make her work her hips and watch the one that he could at least see. He couldn't keep track of both, otherwise he would. He wanted to. He could never wish to miss any part of her bliss and it was cruel of her to force him to choose that way. He wasn't supposed to have a choice at all and she was plunging him into the illusion of giving him one when she had him in the palm of her hand the entire time and he couldn't find the words to describe what she did to him. Luckily for him, he didn't need to talk. He needed to listen to her ecstasy and suffer silently that he wasn't the one bringing her to it.

Griffin's mouth was wide open to let the sounds out and he spiraled down inside his own mind at the thoughts of getting to fill it once she was done with the four minutes of hell that felt like centuries already and they weren't even over yet. He'd glance to see how long there still was but he couldn't tear his gaze away now that there was one more part of her he had to stare at. He would miss too much if he moved his eyes away even for a moment and she'd already denied him almost everything.

He would think the whimper that flooded the bedroom had come from him if he wasn't staring intently at her fingers pinching her nipple and he had to bite into his own lip when he had no access to her body. He was almost jealous of Griffin herself when she got to touch herself the way he wanted to be doing. He was sure that was the peak of desperation. She couldn't make it worse.

She was stopping suddenly and his heart held back from beating as it would just spread unimaginable frustration to every cell of his body. Her fingers fell away from her breast and her eyes opened slowly as if her eyelids couldn't shake off the pleasure forcing them down, and why was she stopping? She couldn't stop now. He was sure it would kill him and he couldn't understand how she could pull herself out of that blissful state of her own volition. He wouldn't have stopped until she'd been threatened by disintegration from shaking so hard and he wouldn't have let her stop him either.

Griffin brought her legs together slowly as if unsure whether the action wouldn't send her falling down to the floor and used her free hand to push the dress off of her. She watched it fall to the floor before she stepped out of it, her own fingers still inside her. She only pulled them out when their eyes met, no proverbial electricity or sparks coming from the contact but there was definitely intensity that had all of his muscles flaming. He knew what was coming in the split second before she pushed her fingers into her own mouth and the timer went off as if on cue, as if she'd pressed a button somewhere at the back of her tongue that he could see moving around her fingers to tease him with a demonstration of what it could do to him the moment she chose to proceed.

"I didn't think I could want your mouth on me more," Valtor said only after she finished sucking her fingers clean of her arousal as he hadn't wanted to interrupt the performance. "But now that that's the only way for me to get a taste of you as well, I have another dilemma to solve." He couldn't have her kissing him and sucking him off at the same time and it was such a shame they were so restricted by reality when he was dying for both options and it was impossible to choose between them.

"No, you don't," Griffin was there to help him out of that bind. Even if she was throwing him into another one. "You do what I want," she said and he felt his cock twitching at that even if he was well aware and even used to it by now. He couldn't help how hot it was to hear her saying the words, though. She owned the fact that she owned him so to speak and he was thrilled to see how confident she was in it when there were doubts still living in his own head. "And right now I want you in my mouth," Griffin said as she walked over to him, her steps just a beat quicker than usual when her own heart was probably racing with want, too.

She was on her knees before he could even blink and perhaps he should have taken the opportunity to do so one last time before she'd found her way to the floor because he certainly wouldn't allow it to himself now. He'd already missed out on too much to let anything else be taken away from him. She was all his now that she was in his reach.

Griffin seemed determined to prove him wrong when her whole attention was on his phone instead of him despite how close she was to his erection. The timer that would draw her away from it seemed to intrigue her more. Or rather his suffering that the damn thing would ensure once it was started and counting how much closer he could get to what he wanted before he was forced away from it by the rules of her game. He would have quit by now if it were possible and he was more than grateful for how unbreakable her spell on him was as she held him in it. He didn't want to be rescued, only pulled further into her magic.

Griffin left the phone once the sound of his minutes being bitten into and left to seep out of their cracked shell had cut into him. "Fuck my mouth." Her gaze was holding his again, the golden burning into him with the demand that startled him.

"But-"

"You're not going to disobey now, are you?" Griffin asked and, god, she had him in so deep. Her words were enough to make him fall into her will and her eyes on him were leaving the shine of her desire all over the depths of his being. She was so willing to give him pleasure and it had him entranced.

He swallowed and shook his head.

"Good," Griffin praised softly and he couldn't understand how she could do that when everything inside him felt like it balanced on the edge of a blade and if he allowed himself to tip in one direction just slightly, it would slice through him. "You've been amazing," Griffin reached out to stroke his cheek as if doing that to his heart with her words wasn't enough, "and I don't want you wasting your time," she said, proving once again she only wanted the best for him if her order hadn't done that already. "Hands on the bed," she said in what would normally only be a study of wasting her breath since they were there already but having her using her power over him just turned them both on even more and it was worth every second it stole from having her taking him in her mouth. "You'll have to do with just your hips and my eagerness," she let not just the playfulness in her voice but the mirth, too, and he couldn't resist the pull of the light coming from her.

He could kiss her. He had to. He'd watched her grow more and more enthusiastic about taking him in her mouth before they'd even started their exploration of dominance and submission and she was down on her knees every chance she got when she'd seen how much stronger the effect was when it was supposed to be him at her feet. His heart started skipping beats every time he saw her lowering herself on the floor with all the grace she had in everything else. It was entrancing and he felt like he might just forget to breathe one of those times but he was ready to let her kill him with how absolutely incredible she was. It would be the best way to die. Though, he'd much prefer it if he could live by her side for as long as he had with her.

She gave a surprised moan when he pulled her into a kiss but was quick to respond even if she was a bit distracted by melting into his lips. He couldn't mind for the life of him. He would gladly let her sink into his being and stay there even if he couldn't understand why she would choose that for her safe place. It was enough to know she did and trust her feelings when his own mind was always shoving him down a slippery path that led to nothing but having his heart broken. It was much safer to let it rest into the ocean of her emotions.

He stroked her hair as he pulled back to let her breathe. She was a force of nature but she still needed her life source and he could never get tired of watching her sucking in a breath. He would worship that very action that allowed her to be with him and make his life better by simply existing. It was all he needed – her presence to make him feel wanted, worthy... loved.

"Your time..." Griffin whispered, the incomprehension in her eyes hurting when it told him she hadn't been valued either.

"I can spend all my time kissing you," he said as he made sure to keep stroking his devotion into her hair so that it would tangle there and she'd be able to carry it with her as an accessory to always remind her of her beauty. Kissing her and taking in her breath was the most pleasure he could get from her mouth with the privilege she gave him to share that intimacy with her and he didn't just mean the minutes the timer was counting. He could spend all his time with her just kissing her and reveling into the softness of her being that started to overflow when he touched her soul like that. Whoever had preferred anything sexual over that connection was a fool and deserved to go to jail for all Valtor cared for making her believe there was anything more precious and beautiful she could give other than a kiss. A kiss and her smile, and that laugh that filled his chest and his mind with enough happiness to make up for all those years of emptiness.

She seemed a bit overwhelmed by the confession and there was wetness in her eyes threatening to start filling them with tears so he pulled away to let her collect herself even if he wasn't sure that was the right move. It did leave him feeling less full so perhaps it would help her if it did the same for her and he gripped at the bed to give her all the space she could need even if he only wanted to stay close.

"Now I hate the timers," Griffin muttered, the low sound trying to go under his heart and miss it but instead it just shot it up and straight into his lungs, forcing all the air out of him.

He didn't have enough time to gather himself and restore his normal breathing not to mention say anything before her lips were closing around his cock and she sucked hard to pull out any semblance of a thought and leave just the feelings. And the sensations that were already running through him as her tongue swirled around his tip.

She knew what made him moan the loudest and had his hips lifting off the mattress and it made him reluctant to even follow through with her order as it would mess up with her rhythm and simplify the experience to a simple mindless motion that repeated over and over to trap you into a loop the only way out of which was pleasure for the body but he wasn't quite sure how much he could enjoy an orgasm like that when it felt like he'd be using her like a lifeless doll to spill his want into. Which might have been just about her idea with it to make him hold back despite the abandon that following through with her wishes would require. It would suck him into its powerful pull regardless of his feelings on the matter and would just make it more torturous when his mind was forced to struggle against his body to hold it back. And it would still make him hate the timer when it stopped him to complete his torment.

He thrust into her mouth gently at first while he could still do that, not quite possessed by passion yet. He'd like to believe he'd have enough control left by the end of his time to keep it that way but he knew himself and it didn't help him at all. It couldn't when she'd trapped him in her wishes like she'd trapped him at the edge of the bed with nowhere to go except further inside her mouth and he only had his worries fed when they were beasts enough already and needed pesticides, not nurturing.

He didn't want to hurt her if he let himself push too far. She'd taken him all the way in her throat before but it had been slow and gentle and she hadn't been pushing herself to do more than she could handle just because it was his birthday. He really hoped she wasn't doing that right now as it would just make him feel guilty instead of turn him on. She was enough for him as she was, too good even, and he didn't want her compromising with her own boundaries because of him, the only thing keeping him to the orders he'd received the trust he had in her judgment.

Griffin sucked on his cock again and pressed her tongue in the underside to lure him to push further into her mouth and his body obeyed despite the cautiousness in his mind. She'd made it too hard to do anything else but follow his instincts and it was even more impossible to break free from them when he knew she didn't want him to.

He thrust his erection a bit more into her mouth only to have a gasp torn out of his when she moved to take even more of him in, the tip starting to slide down her throat where it was certainly irritating her gag reflex while it was making it hard for him to stay silent. Not just because of the tightness of her throat that would very well squeeze the orgasm out of him in enough time but also because of her eagerness to do that for–with–him.

It felt so intimate with the vulnerability she trusted him with when she let him take his pleasure from her that way. She'd left him absolutely speechless the first time she'd taken all of him in her throat but it felt too good for him to keep it all inside and the pleasure started spilling from his own mouth in every sound he could make for her. He was giving them all when he wasn't afraid he'd be left hollow. There was so much bliss to sink in inside her mouth that he couldn't fear being left empty.

Griffin wanted him drowning in it, apparently, as she took him deeper and that didn't scare him. She knew what she was doing so he left himself to the involuntary reactions his body gave to the waves of pleasure she sent rippling through him as he let her have all of him and she did, her throat enveloping his erection like she never intended to let go. He didn't want her to. He only wanted to be wrapped in the haze she provided as if a thin layer of her essence surrounded his mind like a protective veil to keep the world away and he was safe in the caresses of her mouth. They were both safe in their connection.

It didn't feel severed even as she pulled back just for a breath and was leaning in again, her enthusiasm even more inviting than the order she'd given him and he let his hips push him further into her mouth which saw them both moaning. The vibration of her vocal cords shook him to the core when his cock was practically pressed into them. It felt like he was at the center of her erupting pleasure and he'd gladly fall apart if she'd let him.

Griffin seemed to grant her permission as she let him take the initiative now that he was obeying her will freely, no traces of worry left when her softness smoothed them all out of his skin and brain. Somehow she remained just as tender as he knew her to always be even through the obvious struggle in her to keep the airflow out of her mouth and control the impulse to gag. It seemed to put more resistance to obeying her will than he did but she still reined it in to pull it out of the way of both their pleasure. And her eyes on him were putting far more devotion into his soul than he could handle without having his heart exploding from the unfamiliar fullness.

His eyes closed, his whole system shutting down to keep it all inside when the orgasm was building towards spilling out. His fists clutched the duvet as he tried to ground himself in that feeling as he didn't even care about his pleasure. He just wanted to feel her closeness and that readiness to do for him what no one else ever had, to do everything. Perhaps even love him.

The thought was so striking that he bucked against it and right into Griffin's gag reflex. He felt her throat closing around him as she choked even when the sound couldn't quite register in his distant mind that was reeling in its own universe but she didn't leave him the opportunity to do anything about it as her hands brushed against his thighs to relieve him from any worry and her orders. All the pressure to think and keep to them was forced to sink through the mattress and crash into the floor as Griffin held him down to subdue any unaccounted for movements. All he had left to do was moan as she took the lead again and that was instinctive no matter how much he wanted to make the worship of her efforts purposeful. He just didn't have any control over it which he supposed was hot in its own way.

Griffin seemed to think so as she rewarded him for it with strokes over his skin as if her fingers couldn't get enough of its heat and he was burning for her, would burn out if that was what she wanted but she soothed any self-destructive impulse as she pulled back a little to let him breathe when the yearning wasn't sucking out all of his oxygen to sustain itself. She let her tongue tease just enough that the flames were licking at his mind but not hurting it only to see his muscles jerking back towards the neediness she'd driven him to. Something that pleased her if the kisses she was pressing against his length were any indication.

The timer rang like he'd felt it would when she let him catch a break and rewarded him for the despair he'd let himself sink in for her. It just deepened that when he had to open his eyes even if he knew he'd be met with the sight of her.

She was pushing herself up from where she'd sat back on her heels, straightening her back. A smile crossed her face when she saw his ice–completely molten by now–on her. "Phone, Valtor," she commanded and he didn't know whether to protest that she wouldn't give him a moment to collect himself or thank her. He had no objection to leaving his scattered brain in her palms but he wanted to have enough presence of mind to experience what would come next and not just witness it from the side like a spectator. It was cruel of her to do that and he loved her.

Either his brain was not working in real time or Griffin's own want was lending her inhuman speed as she was so close to him he almost poked her with his elbow when he turned back to her once he'd started the timer. Rather unfortunate considering he wanted to thank her instead for the ten extra seconds she'd given his four minutes.

She was not just understanding but forgiving as well as she didn't pay attention to the narrowly avoided accident and focused on stepping towards the next stage on which his torture would unfold for her pleasure. Though, if he had to be honest he wasn't sure how much more he'd need to tip over the edge but he knew he wasn't that far from it. Perhaps she'd get to prove to him that she didn't even need the full twenty-nine minutes he'd managed to get out of the dice.

"You'll have to do with just the wetness of my mouth because I'm too lazy to go get lube when it's not strictly necessary," Griffin said as she let his cock slide between her breasts and pressed them into it to let him feel the ample flesh.

"I wouldn't let you move away from me," he said as he let the duvet press into his palms again even when it had nothing on her skin. He was already pushing enough with his words, though, and it still wasn't too late for a punishment. Not that he'd mind terribly much–a good spanking could be just the right thing to pull him away from the edge of pleasure and force him into the pricks of pain on his skin and he had enough hope that she'd be benevolent and let him enjoy even the consequences of his disobedience–but he preferred to lose himself in the special occasion she'd prepared for him. He could always earn himself a spanking without problem. It was best he let her fuck his mind out of the bleakness he associated with his birthday right now.

"You're cute," Griffin said, the softness of her tone only tickling his ego slightly instead of poking it until offense started bleeding in which he was sure would have happened if it had been anyone else yielding the words. It reminded a lot of what she did with the pinwheel when she used it to make his body a playground of sensations that he only wanted to invite to stay when they were teasing his skin with uncertainty but never with hurt. "But I think you're forgetting who holds the power." She moved to create friction, not just between their bodies but in his mind, too, when a new dose of yearning plowed into it.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head briefly which he suspected had nothing to do with the physical contact even though he was sure he would die if she stopped that. It was doing things to him to see how eager she was to let him have his pleasure from every part of her body, his muscles tensing with the readiness to have him jumping out of bed and worshiping at her feet. And it looked like all of that was affecting her as well if the slight hitch in her breathing he could feel from between her breasts was a trustworthy tell.

He'd allow himself some smugness when he knew her own body refused to let her control it like he did but it was shoved out of the way by the groan rushing out to escape his mouth and caress her ears. He couldn't be mad when he wanted her to know how good she made him feel. Better than he ever had. Both about himself and the world when she made them seem less dark. Bright even. And he'd never felt like he had that inner shine he could see in her but she was either giving him some of her own or uncovering something that had always been buried and he couldn't get enough either way as she remained gentle no matter what she did to his soul.

"Don't come," Griffin shot out at him playfully when she was well aware that he wasn't quite there yet, her words only luring him further towards that instead of away from it and she knew it. She reveled in it like it was the magical waters of a spring she was bathing in even when he could tell that hadn't been the purpose of her sentence. Or at least not the only purpose of it.

"I'm forbidden?" he asked when he managed to pull his mind together enough to have it comprehend the confusion her order evoked, considering everything that had come before it. She'd wanted to prove a point about her effect on him and he'd gladly let her even if it meant he'd lose their little unofficial bet. He would only win if she did so he couldn't understand why she was playing against the both of them. Though, everything was a little hard to comprehend when he had her in front of him, her kneeling only reminding him how vulnerable he left himself in her presence when she commanded him even from her place on the floor, so maybe he just needed a little help from her to understand.

"You're not," she said so softly it made him wish to be sitting amongst the sound of her voice instead of on the mattress that was hard as rock in comparison. And so was he if he hadn't been before which was a rather ironical effect of something so tender but he wasn't complaining. "You're not forbidden anything," Griffin said and the pause in her was screaming loudly of her desire to reach out to touch him but that would pause their activities and he could almost hear how she was being torn apart by the choice in the silence the halt in her brain activity had left. "I'm just telling you what I would like you to do," her vigor showed its head above the surface of her dilemma when the smugness inflated like a lifebelt around it. "It's up to you whether to follow through," Griffin said, the words pulling the corners of her mouth up in a smile when they left it. She knew he would. He couldn't resist her wishes. He always wanted to fulfill them. It was a purpose he could never mind putting all of his efforts towards when she got as much enjoyment out of it as he did.

"I thought I shouldn't touch?" Valtor spilled immediately when the excitement overflowed in him even if the dam wasn't down just yet. She'd explicitly instructed him to keep his hands on the bed so that had a good chance of not being included in the "anything". It wouldn't be easy to pull his impatience to touch back inside him if that were the case but he couldn't be mad even if she was playing him when she was doing so much for him.

"That was just for before," Griffin said negligently as she kept to her work. As if she wasn't granting the only wish he had at the moment. "You can touch as much as you want of every inch you can reach."

His hands were on her shoulders as soon as she'd finished the sentence and rubbing over them both to help work out any tension she might have gathered from all the effort she'd put into making their evening special and to satisfy the impulse to touch which had her give a laugh. A far too short one for his liking. He'd love to hear more of the precious sound but it looked like he'd have to work harder and let her drive him even more desperate to do that. He was ready to.

"Now then," Griffin started and he knew he'd do well to pay attention to whatever she'd want of him but he couldn't help having half of his focus on the feeling of her skin when he was afraid she would take it away again. "If you're so eager to touch, why don't you take over this for me so that I can touch myself as well?" Griffin offered, a mischievous spark starting in her eyes. Or maybe it had jumped in them from his own as he held her gaze to let her see all the desire to kiss her burning in him. She was not only letting him keep touching but granting him a taste of her own pleasure in a way. He couldn't ask for more.

He was quick to obey what currently felt like the sweetest order he'd ever received as he tried not to grab at her breasts too roughly. Not that Griffin minded when he allowed himself to be more animal than human in the reckless abandon of his thrusts and bites that only seemed to turn her on more despite the claim on her they were in essence.

She seemed more than satisfied now, too, her lips parting to let out a sigh that dripped down right on his cock when his palms cupped her breasts and he allowed himself to squeeze before moving his hips. It would have been enough to push his erection in her mouth if she'd lower it a bit and she seemed to notice that as well. Not only notice but also ignore it very deliberately as she left him to his own devices, her eyes closing and her head tipping back as she let her own hands trail down her body and between her legs, drawing a gasp from her mouth that was left unoccupied despite how hard the sound pulled him into the need to fill it again.

It should have had him too entranced for his face to be able to form anything but an expression of adoration, and yet there was a frown on it instead. "Was there a problem before?" he asked when the difference between the moments registered in his mind. "When you had me in your mouth," he clarified, trying to stay on task and not get carried away by the regret that he'd pulled her out of her pleasure when he'd made her open her eyes to let him see the question he'd aroused in her or by his own blissful paradise between her breasts. He was definitely close to coming now. "Why did you want my hands off of you?" he forced himself to ask and be responsible with her and her comfort like she did for him.

"Is that what you really want to focus on right now?" Griffin asked as she'd recognized his struggle and he would feel bad about showing how hard it was to focus on something else other than his own satisfaction if he wasn't too busy concentrating on her deflecting. And panicking that there truly was a problem.

"Yes, it is," he said firmly, hating the fact that his hands weren't on her shoulders still where tightening his grip on her would've showed seriousness. At their current position it would do the exact opposite which was unfortunate as the focus on her emotions was helping him keep to her wish, too, the throbbing in his cock relocating towards his heart that seemed to suck the blood inside it as if trying to draw in her answer to his worry. But he'd want to talk regardless of that. He wanted to take care of her, too. "I want to know if everything is all right."

"It is," Griffin said as she held his gaze. One of her hands was on his and making him gasp frantically at the feeling of her wetness on his skin. "I just wanted to have more mobility so that I could take you in deeper," Griffin said before running her tongue over her upper lip to draw his focus on the sex when he was drowning in feelings.

"Didn't trust me to take my pleasure from you?" Valtor asked as he tried to match her mischief but there was just too much warmth spilling in his chest for that to hold when she was showing so much reverence. "I don't think anyone's ever had a reaction like that to me before." He hadn't deserved it, really. He'd been selfish with his other partners. He'd only given so that he could take back and have his own ego praised. It hadn't been in the name of their pleasure but he was greatly interested in hers and even if that was selfish too as it came when he knew she would make sure he would be satisfied, he was just glad he could disregard his own need to put her first.

"And I don't think anyone has been as careful with me before as you are," Griffin said as she rubbed her hand over his forearm which was about the only thing keeping him from freezing at the cold of her reality. She'd been treated so poorly if he was the most selfless lover she'd ever had. "It makes me want to give you much more than I've wanted to give anyone else," Griffin confessed and it was again just her touch that was holding him in place when everything inside him was shaking as if from an earthquake but it was to the opposite of the destructive effect of one. It felt like whatever old constructs in him crumbled only made way for the new architectures of shiny confidence and gratitude. She hadn't only given him a birthday present. She'd given him all the gifts he could have ever wanted and he'd somehow earned all of that. The knowledge was like a drug.

Valtor leaned in as much as he could to ensure there was enough intimacy caught between them as he spoke, for he was sure the words could only have the right effect in the right environment. "Give me your orgasm," he said with all the softness he could muster, his gaze boring into hers with his fervent plea.

She sucked in a breath that drew in her lip as well for her teeth to catch it between them as she nodded. "Okay," the lip popped free as if to lure him to her mouth if the word wasn't successful enough. It was more than that. Especially when it was instantly backed up with a moan as her hips moved to hump her own hand for more friction as she was pressing it against her clit, the other one still holding on to him, squeezing tightly as if to make sure he was right there with her.

He was. He was moving, too, chasing his own pleasure and it only seemed to make Griffin more aware of hers as the two tangled together, each move pulling them both a little bit higher in their clouds of bliss no matter who it came from. They were like one, both feeling the ecstasy of the other and he wasn't even inside her. He'd never known a connection like that in his life and he could spend an eternity listening to his heart singing with abandon in his veins to accompany the symphony falling from her lips to attest to the gratification she was getting from him as well as she'd been touching herself for barely a minute perhaps and was already that far gone, her mind dancing with his to their sounds in the vastness of their shared oblivion.

The whine that mutated into a sob half the way out of Griffin's throat startled him even more than the timer did. Probably because he couldn't have imagined that she'd actually stop. He'd been so far gone in the exquisite tandem they made for that he'd discarded any worry about his phone interrupting them. He'd thought she wouldn't give a damn about rules if she was as far gone as he was and the only thing getting his heart back to where it was supposed to be in his chest was her hand clutching at him as if he was her lifeline and the promise of what was yet to come was the only thing keeping her alive after she'd pulled herself in the harshness of the world outside his touch on her.

That was hardly enough for him when he knew what she'd denied herself, wasting the heat of desperation that she'd brought herself to. Even the knowledge that it was up to him now to make her cross over the edge was not good enough when he knew she could have had both, could have taken more pleasure if she hadn't stopped. He was almost certain she'd only done it to frustrate him as she knew how he reacted to the idea of her being left unsatisfied.

He grabbed the hand that had just severed her thread of pleasure and brought it to his mouth to taste her arousal and make sure it wouldn't go wasted, too. That would be a shame even when there was a lot of it. Enough for him to drown in, and he gladly would.

"You'll have your chance for all of that now," Griffin said as she watched him but didn't try to stop him in any way or pull her hand away. Almost like she loved it and was trying not to make it too obvious. He couldn't have that. And he was the birthday guy anyway so he got to have what he wanted. Just this once. She could have him on his knees and pleading every other day of the year if that was what she wanted.

"I decided to warm up," Valtor said as he caught her gaze and let his tongue slide down her skin before thrusting it between two of her fingers to get her mind where he wanted it and that was between her legs where he wanted himself as well. He could play games, too.

He could also swear that she was blushing, the faintest pink creeping up her neck much more slowly than the breaths were leaving her body but it was still a reaction she couldn't get under control. And the smile was pulling at her lips much the same, refusing to budge under any attempts of hers to keep it at bay if there were such.

"You should start the timer if you're so eager," Griffin spoke but the smugness didn't come out right when her breath hitched and he was just glad she didn't choke on it. She didn't even seem to lose her composure and only stared at him intently instead.

"And skip on practice?" he asked before he closed his lips against the tip of her finger and sucked.

Griffin mimicked the motion even when it was just air that she could draw in her mouth. And perhaps inhale some of the desire wafting off of him. "I think you'll do well enough even without that," she said, trying to lure him with a praise which would have worked if he didn't want to get more after she'd denied them both for so long.

He let his tongue swirl around her finger like she'd been doing with his cock–it wasn't the moment to get distracted, though, otherwise he would dive headfirst into the memories–to see through her parted lips how her own moved in her mouth. Like a restless snake looking to join in on the feast. "You're the one who's eager then?" he asked as he didn't bother to remove her finger from his mouth, letting his lips touch her it every time they closed.

"I'm the one who's giving the orders," Griffin said as she gave a bit of a glare to make him let go of her wrist. She had unfair advantage over him that was really frustrating when he'd just been closing in on making her admit how needy she was herself. He'd hate it if he didn't love it.

"Yes, Griffin," he chimed obediently, her name the perfect replacement of her finger in his mouth as it was just as sweet to caress it with his tongue.

Griffin rose from the floor, stretching in all her beauty and nakedness before her fingers were under his chin and lifting his head up, making him the one to have his breathing ragged this time. "Now start the timer and if you don't get me to come before it goes off, you'll be the one getting a punishment," she said, making his brain short-circuit. She was getting back into her role and he couldn't love it more. "I get satisfied either way," Griffin said as she leaned in to make sure the words would really enter his system and not get lost somewhere along the way before she released him to let him fall in line and obey.

He reached for the phone absentmindedly when his brain was grappling with a bit of a dilemma. Get her orgasm or get the punishment? Both were seductive but the truth was that he couldn't make himself deny her even if he wanted to. The only thing left to do was make sure she saw the stars she loved so dearly when he made her come.


End file.
